That Butler, Recovery
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: No one ever said that the game was dangerous. It was an unspoken rule that Ciel knew all too well. Pieces fell on the chessboard all the time - crashing to the floor, never to rise again. Ciel just never expected Sebastian to stumble. Seb/Ciel


**A/N**: I wrote this story way back in May while I was still in Japan. I meant to post it when I came back home, but with everything going on, I kind of forgot, haha. But here it is now XD I hope y'all enjoy it! ^^

**Warnings**: Language, spoilers for the zombie arc

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Soft feet padded down the long carpeted hallway and Ciel pointedly ignored everyone around him as he moved past them. Most people ignored him in return, too concerned with their own matters and Ciel preferred it that way. He didn't have time to stop and answer petty questions now or talk about the latest gossip.

Why gossip about the happenings on the ship when they just lived through it? And honestly, Ciel wasn't in the mood to recall the events from the previous night. His mind already raced from everything that had happened and he didn't even know where to begin. Sorting his thoughts out would take longer than a few scant hours, especially when his mind already focused on something else.

He dodged a cluster of women who crowded near the stairs and deftly climbed the steps. He walked with self-assuredness, even though his inner confidence had him shaky and off kilter.

The reminder had Ciel walking quicker and slipping through the people in the hallways. Thankfully, they thinned as he reached the room he sought and he slowed his pace once a familiar door came into view. Snake stood outside the door, silently standing guard and keeping everyone away with the snakes that curled around him.

"Snake," Ciel said as he approached.

"No changes inside, says Emily," Snake said as a greeting. "It's quiet."

Ciel frowned. "Stay out here and keep watch for me," he said and after receiving a brisk nod from Snake, he slipped inside the room.

The heat of the room was the first thing Ciel became aware of, and he quickly tugged at his collar as sweat prickled the back of his neck. He swallowed uncomfortably and looked towards the open curtains, no doubt the source of the heat. The sun shone brightly though the port windows, sending beams of light dancing across the carpet.

He didn't remember them being open when he left a few hours ago and Ciel crossed the room to close them. The heat had become stifling and he shed his jacket on the bed as he passed. His eyes vaguely swept around the room, searching for something and finding it lacking. It made him frown and he severely hoped nothing had happened.

"Holy…," he swore as he rounded the small writing desk in front of the window and Ciel stumbled back from the figure lying on the ground. His heart pounded against his chest in surprise and he glared at the figure. "Sebastian!" he hissed.

Slowly, a glowing red eye opened and focused on him. "You're loud," Sebastian said and his eye closed again.

Ciel clicked his tongue and moved to shut the curtains. "What are you doing on the floor? I thought we agreed you would sleep on the couch until you healed." He jerked the fabric shut. "And furthermore, why open the curtains? It's boiling in here."

"Don't," Sebastian said and this time both eyes opened to look at him. "The sunlight helps with the recovery process. Hence why I'm lying on the floor in front of the window; like some mongrel dog."

Unbidden, a smirk crept across Ciel's lips. "Cats are more prone to sleep in the sunlight than dogs. They like warm places." Sebastian grumbled something under his breath and Ciel rolled his eye before his smirk slipped away. "I would've thought the sun would harm you."

Sebastian snorted. "I'm not some Night Walker, my Lord," he said and shifted. "It's not so much the sun that helps, but the heat it brings. Even in humans, fevers signify the fighting of some foreign contamination. The same holds true for us. Heat helps encourage the healing process. It warms the body and makes the blood flow faster, creating new cells at a quicker pace."

Ciel stared at the bloody spot on Sebastian's chest. "It doesn't seem to work for you though," he said, noting with some unease that the amount of blood seemed to have grown instead of shrunk. He hastily pulled the curtains open again.

"We heal faster in our original bodies," Sebastian said and his fingers twitched against the carpet. "If we're forced to remain in our human disguise, the next best alternative is to go bare. That way the heat hits the skin directly. But going undressed is most unbecoming of a Phantomhive butler and I'm forced to settle with this choice."

Fire licked across Ciel's face and he coughed into his fist. "If it would help with your healing though," he said carefully and his face grew even warmer. "Then perhaps you should…" he trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts as even the tips of his ears burned.

Sebastian chuckled, although it sounded more like a wheeze. "Does the thought of me parading around in the nude frighten you, my Lord?" he teased.

Ciel's eyes narrowed and unbidden, old memories threatened to float to the surface of his thoughts. "You go too far, Sebastian," he snapped.

Crimson eyes closed and a brief wince flickered across Sebastian's face. "I apologize," he said softly. "That was out of line."

An uncomfortable silence stretched throughout the cabin and Ciel played with the edge of the curtain, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. His eyes darted over Sebastian's chest again, noting the injury and the occasional pained looks that crossed his demons face. Sebastian didn't even breathe as he lay on the floor and Ciel had to wonder if his heart continued to beat under his chest.

Somehow, he doubted it, and it only told Ciel how grave the injury truly was. Sebastian had been in dangerous positions before, having encountered Shinigami several times. He had even faced gunshots and sword injuries, and none of those seemed to slow him down. Yet seeing Sebastian lying so prone on the floor, looking nearly as helpless as a newborn babe, had unease twisting throughout Ciel's stomach.

It wasn't that Sebastian was weak now. He had shown that he could still fight off an entire throng of enemies with a gaping wound in his chest, despite the pain it brought him. And if ordered, Sebastian could get up, do the whole thing over again, and more than likely produce the same results. Sebastian wasn't weak and Ciel knew that, but he was in pain. Enough pain that he had asked for at least a few hours to recover.

Swallowing heavily, Ciel knelt down next to Sebastian and his hand shakily reached for the buttons on Sebastian's shirt. "If it helps," he started and fumbled with the first button. Demon eyes opened in surprise and Ciel pointedly ignored them. "Then at least take this off. Your chest is the most injured part."

"It's not proper," Sebastian began but cut off as Ciel's palm met his cheek.

"To hell with propriety, Sebastian," he shouted. "You're my butler and you're injured. I can't allow you to lie here, waiting to heal because of what society deems proper. Since when have we ever truly cared what society thought? Besides, it's not like you're leaving this room and going parading around the ship with your shirt off," he muttered under his breath.

Sebastian's lips quirked. "Now that would be indecent." Ciel smiled and gave a small laugh as Sebastian's hands rose to grab his. "Then at least allow me to undress myself, lest your hands become even more dirtied with my blood."

Ciel huffed. "That's just a fancy way of saying that you think I'm incompetent at doing the job myself."

"You said it, not me," Sebastian said as he deftly undid the buttons on his shirt. He gingerly sat up and eased the ruined shirt from his torso, discarding it to the side.

Ciel averted his eyes, feeling uneasy about seeing Sebastian undressed before him. It wasn't so much that it wasn't proper, but rather, because Ciel couldn't stand to see the gaping injury that stretched across Sebastian's chest. Deep and long, the bloody mess looked out of place on Sebastian's body.

The mere sight sickened him and he knew that anyone else would've died from the injury. Blood still trickled from the wound and a grotesque side of Ciel wondered if he could see through Sebastian's body. The scythe did pierce the entirety of his torso. No doubt, the injury on his back looked far worse than the front.

"Is there anything else that can help speed up the healing?" he questioned.

"Molten heat," Sebastian answered bluntly. "But seeing as we're in short supply of that," he trailed off.

Ciel cocked his head. "Why that?" he asked.

Sebastian's shrugged. "It feels good," he said and a wistful look briefly crossed his face. "We have large thermal pools scattered throughout my home that my kind goes to visit when we're severely injured."

"Like a hot spring?" Ciel pressed. He had heard of them once before from Tanaka and seeing how much hot tea the older man drank, Ciel couldn't help but wonder if he was onto something.

"Somewhat," Sebastian answered. "Hot springs consist of hot water. Our thermal pools consist more of molten lava."

Ciel blanched. "How can you…? Doesn't that hurt?"

Sebastian offered a small smile. "You forget, my Lord," he said gently. "That I am not a human. I merely look it. My true body is much stronger than the body I wear now. It's more resilient to the forces of the world. It has to be. My home is nowhere near as peaceful as yours is. For us, the temperature of the thermal pools feels the same as hot water to you. My kind comes from a hot place. Fire burns in the pit of our stomachs. I believe your priests call it Hell Fire."

"You've never talked about your home before," Ciel said quietly and reached forward to brush a piece of hair from Sebastian's face. "Is that why you can stand the cold with only a simple jacket?"

"I believe so," Sebastian answered. "The heat we keep in our bodies burns to provide a similar feeling as our home. It seeps into the bones and gives us a link back to our home. And when needed, we can call it forward and manipulate the flames to do our bidding. That is where the myth comes from that we can breathe fire."

Slowly, Ciel touched Sebastian's stomach, surprised to feel that it indeed felt warmer. The heat flickered and brushed against his hand, like that of fire. He yelped as it grew hotter and he jerked his hand away before shooting a dirty look at Sebastian. "So in the summer, you extinguish it?" he asked and hesitantly touched the spot again, finding that it had cooled.

Sebastian shook his head. "We never extinguish it, we just calm the flame until it smolders. Like a piece of dying coal in the hearth, only we can stoke it back into a roaring blaze with just a breath."

Ciel nodded in understand, easily recalling the way Sebastian had manipulated fire before. It responded to his touch without question and leapt from the simple candle at his call, spreading its wings long and wide like some fiery bird. It only made sense that Sebastian had some affinity with the element.

He hummed and closed his eyes as an easy silence settled over them. He tried to imagine what Sebastian's home looked like, but only the paintings depicting Hell came to mind. Sebastian had never confirmed or denied that he came from there, and Ciel never really bothered to press for answers. Even now, he found that he didn't truly care to know the answer to that question.

The few explanations that Sebastian did tell him proved enough to settle his curiosity. Something's, he mused, were best left unknown. Sebastian was a demon and had contracted to him to do his bidding. Ciel only really needed to know that. What more did he need? Trying to sniff and sort through everything would only tire and distract him, something Ciel couldn't afford.

And honestly, a small part of Ciel knew one of the real reasons why he didn't want to know more. Because behind that gentle guise lurked a hungry and powerful demon. And Ciel was only a human. Even some small part of him feared the true being that Sebastian could become. He had only seen glimpses of Sebastian's power and knew that more energy bubbled at the tips of his demon's claws.

Knowing more information about his demon only solidified the fact that Sebastian wasn't a human. Ciel always knew that and knew that nothing would change it, but there were times when he could forget. Times when Sebastian acted so human that he could fool even Ciel. The less he knew about Sebastian – mainly his past and details about his home - the easier it was not to fear him.

Ignorance is bliss, or so the saying went. So long as Ciel didn't let himself become too ignorant that he forgot himself.

He stood up and glanced around the room. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"I can't exactly go anywhere, my Lord," Sebastian chided softly.

Ciel wrinkled his nose at the jibe but didn't say anything as he made his way to the door. He opened it and poked his head outside. "Go down to the kitchen and ask them to bring up some boiling water," he told Snake.

Snake blinked at him and Ciel could see the confusion in his eyes, but the man left to do as Ciel ordered. Ciel watched him go until he vanished from sight and he took a moment to enjoy the cooler air out in the hallway. He stood in the doorway, fanning himself and feeling the ship rock slightly under his feet.

He briefly wondered what people would say if they saw him standing outside his room this way but he quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't really matter and honestly, compared to what happened earlier to them, no one would even bat an eye at his seemingly strange behavior. They had more important things to gossip about.

Now, if they saw his butler lying shirtless on the floor, they might say something about that. But Ciel had a feeling that Sebastian would redress himself and look fully presentable should anyone happen to find their way into his cabin.

Ciel shuddered though at the thought of Elizabeth's mother finding Sebastian that way. No doubt, it would send her to an early grave. If Sebastian's bangs could send her into a rant about proper etiquette, then she would probably rant herself hoarse at seeing him undressed. A part of Ciel found the idea humorous and he almost wanted to see it happen.

Although she would probably turn her anger onto him and that was the last thing Ciel wanted after everything. In the end, it was for the best to keep her far away from his room.

He looked up as Snake approached him, pushing a small cart. Two large pitchers sat on the top of the cart and Ciel could see steam curling up from their open necks.

"We asked for the biggest size they could give us, says Emily," Snake said. "I think they were scared of us, says Wilde."

Ciel hummed. "Thank you, Snake. If you could stand watch again for a little longer."

Snake nodded and Ciel pushed the cart into the room. It felt strange, seeing as Sebastian usually pushed the little device and Ciel firmly stamped out the thought that it made him look like a butler. This was a one-time thing and Sebastian had better appreciate it.

He grabbed a few linens from the adjoining bathroom and set them on the cart before wheeling it over to the desk. Crimson eyes gazed at him curiously and Ciel carefully lifted the first pitcher from the cart. "I figure," he started. "That hot water would help speed up the process. I know it's not molten lava, but it's better than nothing."

"You'll burn yourself," Sebastian stated.

"I have tongs," Ciel answered and held up the metal clamp in question. He smirked. "Don't think that I'm not wholly helpless. I can do something's for myself."

Sebastian opened his mouth – no doubt a sharp retort on his tongue – before he closed it and gave a resigned look. "As my Lord wishes," he said.

"Exactly," Ciel said and dipped the cloth into the hot water.

He let it soak for a while as he lined towels around Sebastian's sides so the water wouldn't soak the carpet too much. He had debated briefly about filling the tub with the boiling hot water, but that would require Sebastian stripping down and he didn't know if he could handle that. It brought back too many memories and in the end, Ciel settled with the alternative.

Plus it meant that he kept his tub clean and Ciel firmly told himself that that was the main reason he didn't want Sebastian in it.

Shaking his head, Ciel pulled the washcloth from the pitcher. Beads of water dripped from a corner and he eyed Sebastian. "Tell me if it hurts," he said and slowly lowered it along the length of the injury.

Sebastian hissed briefly at the first touch before his features smoothed and he looked at ease. "Feels good," he murmured.

Ciel smiled and dipped another washcloth into the pitcher. It wouldn't take long before the first one cooled and he figured if he kept switching them out, it would keep the injury hot. Troublesome, but nothing he couldn't do. And it beat standing out on the deck and listening to the gossip or doing nothing.

He switched the cloth and put the first one back into the hot water, ignoring the pink tint the water took. With any luck, the bleeding would stop and the injury would heal sooner. Not that Ciel knew the first thing about demons healing ability or how Sebastian would even go about healing himself. Would he heal the internal damage first and then the external, or vice versa?

It proved confusing and Ciel focused instead on his current task. Sebastian could take care of himself how he saw fit and Ciel would help as best he could.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Sebastian said suddenly as he swapped out the linen again.

Ciel looked at him curiously. "What for?" he asked and peeked at the injury, noting Sebastian's skin had turned a bright red where the cloth was. Hopefully that was a good thing and wasn't just a result of the hot water.

"For this," Sebastian said and gestured vaguely as Ciel stood up. He moved over to the couch to grab a few throw pillows so he could sit on them. "For making you worry and take care of me. Plus having to stay in your room compared to the lower levels where I should be."

Ciel sighed and smacked him lightly on the face with one of the pillows. Sebastian made a less than dignified noise that brought a smile to Ciel's lips. "First off, the room situation is something even you couldn't control. We were lucky enough that they had a room for me. Second, with everything that happened, I'd prefer you close just in case." He stirred the washcloth around in the water. "And third, who said you worried me?"

It was a lie and they both knew it, judging by the small smirk that flickered briefly across Sebastian's lips. "Very well," he said. "I concede. Who am I to question my Master's words?"

"Now you're just being annoying," Ciel said and exchanged the cloth again.

"I'll make it up to you in the morning," Sebastian said, making a pleased noise as the hot fabric touched his skin "How do pastries sound for breakfast?"

Ciel's eyebrow rose. "Add a chocolate cake a dessert for dinner and you may yet redeem yourself, Sebastian," he said, but his voice remained light and teasing.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, his tone mimicking Ciel's.

They both smirked at each other and Ciel busied himself with switching out the linens again as they fell into comfortable conversation. They pointedly stayed away from the events that happened the other day, putting them off for another day. Now wasn't the time to mull over everything when they had their own personal matters to attend.

Sebastian's injury came first and then they would concern themselves with the other problem at hand. Because without Sebastian, the game threatened to stutter to a halt, slowing and grinding down to a maddening place. And Ciel needed all the pieces of his set at top performance if he looked to win. And win he would.

With Sebastian as his knight, his unpredictable and strong knight, nothing could stop them.

Together, as master and butler, they would topple those who dared defy them. Whether they were enemy's unseen or Shinigami. No one would stand in their way and they wouldn't stop playing until he said the words 'check mate.'


End file.
